The Adventure
by Honeysuckle Thy
Summary: liburan akhir semester boboiboy bersaudara dan keempat sahabatnya memilih berpetualang kehutan. selama diperjalanan banyak hal yang terjadi. [chap 2 : Up Date!]
1. Chapter 1

Haloooooo...! Saya Author baru saya mau cari pengalaman disini. Kalian semua boleh panggil saya Dindha.

Saya mau buat fic nih bertema Adventure. Btw judulnya juga Adventure hehehe...

 **Disclaimer**

 **Boboiboy punya Animosta Studio**

 **Fanfic ini punya saya**

 **Ngere : Adventure, Friendship, etc.**

 **warning : ooc, oc, typu, gaje dll.**

* * *

 **Prolog**

 **1\. Boboiboy Halilintar**

Biasa dipanggil Halilintar or Hali. Berusia 18 tahun, sulung dari tiga bersaudaudara.

Bersekolah di SMAN pulau rintis, berparas tampan dan juga cerdas dalam hitung menghitung, tapi sayang sikapnya yang dingin dan selalu diselimuti oleh aura gelap menjadi ditakuti oleh semua orang. mempunyai dua orang adik dari tiga bersaudara,

 **2\. Boboiboy Taufan**

Adiknya Halilintar, biasa dipanggil Taufan. Juga berusia 18 tahun dan bersekolah di SMAN Pulau Rintis. Adik pertama Halilintar. Mempunyai sikap ceria dan hyperaktif, jago dalam bidan olahraga dan kesenian.

slalu melemparkan seyum yang lebar kepada siapa saja.

 **3\. Boboiboy Gempa**

Biasa dipanggil Gempa. Adik kedua Halilintar Berusia 18 tahun dan bersekolah sama dengan Taufan dan juga Halilintar. Mempunyai sikap yang ramah santun dan bertanggung jawab, dia juga mudah terseyum kepada siapa saja. Cerdas dalam ilmu pengetahuan dan juga orangnya kalem.

 **4\. Yaya Yah**

Perempuan penyuka warna pink. Biasa dipanggil Yaya, berusia 18 tahun dan bersekolah di SMANP Pulau Rintis.

Bersifat ramah dan lemah lembut, tapi kalaw sudah marah dia akan tampak menyeramkan. Gadis berhijab pink ini juga cerdas, mempunyai sahabat bernama Ying.

 **5\. Ying**

Sahabat Yaya dan All Boboiboy. Berusia 17 tahun dan juga bersekolah di SMAN Pulai Rintis. Bersifat ramah dan cerewet. Dia juga cerdas sama seperti Yaya, dan kalu sudah marah juga akan menyeramkan sama macam Yaya.

 **6\. Fang**

Dia adalah Rivalnya Halilintar. Merasa paling popuper darinya. Dia selalu memasang wajah datar dan memakai kacamata berbingkai violet. Berusia 18 tahun dan bersekolah sama dengan Halilintar. Bersifat kalem dan berlagak sombong. Juga cerdas dan mempunyai gemar bermain basket.

 **7\. Gopal**

Berusia 18 tahun dan bersekolah di SMA Pulau Rintis. Pemuda bertubuh gempal insangat suka hal bersangkuatan dengan makanan. Sangat akrab dengan Taufan dan sifat mereka juga sama. Mereka berdua sangat suka permainan bola kaki.

* * *

sekian dulu ya, ceritanya chapter depan saya post .

semoga fic ku ini dapat menghibur kalian semua, aku hanya ingin menuangkan imajinasiku. Dan Jangan lupa RnR ya ^-^.

Salam manis Dindha, Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2 : Classmeeting

Halo halo~~

Dindha kembali membawakan lanjutan ceritanya. Terima kasih sudah mau mereview cerita Dindha, Dindha sangat senang jadi semangat lanjutinnya. Maaf kalau ada typu atau apanya, Dindha usahakan memperbaikinya^-^

Ok, langsung saja HAPPY READING!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animosta Studio**

 **Cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan saja**

 **Rating : T**

 **Ngere : Adventure, friendship etc.**

 **Warning : ooc, oc [ mungking ada], Typu dll.**

 **~~HAPPY READING~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang cerah matahari masih malu-malu menampakan dirinya. Disebuah rumah yang dihuni oleh kakak beradik, suasana disana sangat tenang dan damai. Mereka semua masih terlelap pada mimpi mereka masing-masing. Dan bergulat diatas kasur yang mempunyai mitos medan magnet disana sangat kuat, sehingga susah untuk bangun kembali bila sudah berbaring disana.

Mereka biasa dibangunkan oleh suara bising seperti suara jam beker atau lainya terkecuali untuk pemuda yang bernama Gempa. Pukul lima saja dia sudah berpakaian rapi, datang kesekolah tidak boleh terlambat. Terbungsu dari tiga bersaudara harus rapi dan disiplin. Dengan style memakai rompi hitam dan juga topi yang dibalikan kebelakang berwarna hitam berzrip kuning emas.

Semua perlengkapan sekolah sudah siap walaupun sekarang classmeething. Pintu kamar berdisain berwarna biru dibuka, keadaan kamar itu seperti kapal pecah, sungguh berantakan semua barang-barang berserakan dimana-mana.

Gempa menghela nafas ringan, memang kakaknya yang satu ini memang susah diatur. Malas melakukan ini itu kerjanya hanya main saja. Gundukan selimut itu bergerak seperti menyadari tidurnya diganggu oleh cahaya dari luar dan semakin memperdalam kepalanya kebantal.

Gempa pun menghampiri gundukan itu, menarik selimut itu namun ditahan. Mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan gundukan itu tapi tidak direspon sama sekali. Mencoba memanggil namanya namun dihiraukan.

Jengkel tentu saja, dia pun mendorong gundukan itu hingga jatuh kebawah. Terdengar suara rintihan dari gundukan tadi, mencoba berdiri dengan dibantu tepian kasur. Seorang mirip sekali dengan Gempa hanya saja matanya berwarna sappir. Dia merintih sambil memegangi punggungnya. Namun Gempa tak memperdulikan itu, dia sangat jengkel.

"Aduh! Kau kenapa sih, Gempa. Kalau membangunkan orang dengan cara yang lembut dong!." Kata Taufan, masih memegangi punggungnya.

"Dari tadi dibangunin kangak bangun-bangun! Sekarang ayo sholat udah azan tuh!" perintah Gempa, tampaknya dia masih jengkel.

"nanti aja ya, masih ngantuk. Huaamm..." jawab Taufan, lalu merebahkan kembali tubuhnya keatas kasur. Seketika Gempa langsung mengacam Taufan dengan tatapan tajamnya. Melihat itu dengan segera Taufan langsung berdiri.

"ok, sekarang aku mau kekamar mandi!" dengan malas Taufan beranjak dari sana menuju kamar mandi.

"satu lagi, tolong bangunkan kak Hali. Aku mau buat sarapan dulu!" setelah mengucapkan itu Gempa pergi kelantai bawah untuk membuat sarapan mereka. Taufan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera masuk kekamar mandi.

Bagi Gempa menjadi adik terbungsu memang susah, bukannya bermanja-manja dengan kakak masing-masing tapi malah disuruh mengerjakan pekejaan rumah. Orang tua mereka sangat sibuk diluar kota jarang sekali pulang kerumah karna sibuknya.

Dengan cekatan Gempa menyiapkan sarapan mereka, soal masak-memasak Gempa jagonya meski Halilintar dan Taufan juga pandai memasak tapi tak seenak buatan Gempa. Semua pekerjaan rumah Gempa yang kerjakan, walau pun begitu mereka juga membagi semuanya untuk dikerjakan bersama-sama.

Seseorang menuruni anak tangga, Halilintar begitulah nama pemuda itu berjalan menuju dapur. Seragam sekolah sudah terpasang rapi begitu cocok dibadannya. Topi hitam merah bertengger manis diatas kepalanya, matanya yang ruby sangat mempesona tapi sayang tatapannya yang selalu tajam kadang membuat orang takut.

"Pagi, kak Hali!" sapa Gempa, menyadari keberadaan Halilintar, pemuda yang mempunyai nama Halilintar itu hanya berguman sebagai balasan.

"Dimana Taufan?. Tumben belum turun juga!" kata Halilintar, dia pun segera menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukinya. Kening Gempa berkerut, bukannya tadi dia menyuruh Taufan untuk membangunkan Halilintar. Tapi kenapa Halilintar malah bertanya keberadaan Taufan.

"Hmnn... bukanya kak Taufan tadi membangunkan Kak Hali?" tanya Gempa, Halilintar hanya menggeleng sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak, aku dari tadi tidak melihatnya!"

"kalau begitu, siapa yang membangunkan kakak?"

"nada dering dari ponselku" jawab Halilintar, dia pun mengambil teh hangat yang sudah tersedia untuknya. Gempa hanya menghela nafas meletakan piring diatas meja bagian Halilintar dan bagian Taufan.

"Kak, tolong lihat kak Taufan dikamarnya, please!" bujuk Gempa, Halilintar hanya berdehem kecil lalu meminum tehnya sebelum dia beranjak dari sana untuk membangunkan Taufan.

Tangga kembali dinaikan, Halilintar berjalan menuju kamar adiknya yang pertama. Pintu diketok tapi tak ada sahutan sekalipun, mencobanya sekali namun juga tak ada sahutan. Halilintar memutar kenop pintu beruntung tidak terkunci terlihat didalam Taufan tidur diatas lantai, dengan masih memakai sarung dan juga peci hitam.

Halilintar hanya menghela nafas ringan, tidak biasanya Taufan ketiduran seperti itu. Biasanya Taufan kalau sudah bangun dialah yang mendesaknya untuk segera pergi kesekolah, Halilintar menghampiri Taufan lalu mengguncang-guncang badannya Taufan hanya berguman sebagai respon. Tak abis akal Halilintar menutup hidung Taufan dengan tanngannya hingga kesulitan bernafas.

Serigai terpampang diwajah tampan Halilintar, inilah kesempatannya untuk membalas perbuatan jahil Taufan selama ini. Ya, dia tidak mau menjadi korban terus sesekali menjadi pelaku bolehkan?. Beberapa detik belum ada respon dan tak lama Taufan merasah resah, matanya pun terbuka lebar. Nafasnya terburu-buru, mukanya pucat pasi mencoba menghirup lebih banyak oksigen.

"ish! Kak Hali, mau Taufan mati ya?" seru Taufan kesal. Halilintar hanya tertawa kecil pembalasannya sudah tercapai. Dia pun pergi keluar kamar Taufan sambil berseru.

"bagaimana Taufan? Masih hidupkan sekarang? Kalau sudah cepat bersiap-siap!" ok, kata-kata terakhir Halilintar membuat bulu kuduknya merinding karna nada dingin dan aura hitam Halilintar memancar begitu saja.

Tak berapa lama Taufan turun dari lantai atas kebawah untuk sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh gempa dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Lagi enak-enaknya makan terdengar ketokan pintu dari luar rumah, Halilintar melirik Taufan seperti tak memperdulikan sama sekali sedangkan Gempa sedang mencuci piring kotornya dan tak mendengar suara ketokan barusan. Halilintar hanya menghela nafasnya ringan lalu beranjak pergi kepintu depan.

Sedangkan diluar seorang gadis memakai jilbab berwarna pink dan seragam sekolah SMAN pulau rintis berdiri didepan pintu rumah Boboiboy bersaudara. Berkali-kali dia mencoba memanggil sipemilik rumah tapi tak ada sahutan. "Assalamualaikum, halo! Ada orangkah didalam?" sahut Yaya, nama sigadis penyuka warna pink itu, dia masih setia menunggu.

Pintu diketok lagi, tapi kali ini bukan pintu yang Melainkan topi Halilintar. Yang tadinya rapi sekarang menjadi tak beraturan dan begitu rendah, membuat sebagian wajah Halilintar tutup. Yaya terkejut dan langsung menarik tangannya kembali, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dikeningnya.

"Maaf Hali, a-aku ngak sengaja!" kata Yaya gugub, Halilintar hanya diam lalu memperbaiki letak topinya yang sempat berantakan. Dia melihat Yaya dingin dan berguman sebagai jawaban.

"mau apa kamu kemari?" tanya Halilintar dingin, dia masih menatap tajam Yaya. "aku hanya mau memberikan ini kepada kalian, nah ambillah!" Yaya memberikan sebuah keranjang berisikan biskuit kering dengan berbagai macam bentuk. Halilintar menerima pemberian Yaya.

"Terima kasih" kata Halilintar, Yaya hanya mengannguk sebagai balasan. Sebelum Halilintar kembali menutup pintu rumahnya sebuah tangan nan mungil menahan pintu itu. "Bolehkah aku masuk? Sekalian nanti jalan bareng!" kata Yaya dengan wajah memohon, Halilintar pun membuka kembali pintunya dan mempersilahkan Yaya masuk. Dengan senang hati Yaya memasuki rumah Boboiboy bersaudara.

"Oh Yaya, rupanya itu kau" seru Gempa, menyadari kehadiran Yaya dirumahnya. "Iya, aku membuatkan biskuit untuk kalian semua cobalah!" kata Yaya sambil menyerahkan beberapa biskuit keGempa.

"Tak panyahlah Yaya, aku dah kenyang" tolak Gempa halus, Yaya tampak kecewa dia memohon kepada mereka bertiga dengan jawah memelas. Mereka bertiga hanya pasrah dengan paksaan dari Yaya. Dengan perasaan was-was Boboiboy bersaudara mengambil dan memakannya. Mulai mengunyah perlahan memastikan kalau biskuit ini tak ada racun sekalipun. Dan...

"Sedapnye! Terbaiklah" seru Taufan dengan lahapnya dia kembali mengambil beberapa biskuit itu dan langsung memakannya. "Iyalah sedap!" seru Gempa dia pun kembali mengambilnya lagi, Halilintar tak merespon apa pun dia hanya tersenyum kecil mengambil satu biskuit lalu pergi keruang tengah.

"Simpan saja itu nanti! Ayo sekarang berangkat!" perintah Halilintar sambil memakan biskuit yang dia ambil tadi, perintah Halilintar itu tak boleh dilanggar otomatis mereka akan mengerjakan apa yang disuruh Halilintar. Mereka pun pergi berangkat bersama menyusul Halilintar yang telah pergi duluan.

 **.**

 **~~~THE ADVENTURE~~~**

 **.**

Mereka semua berkumpul dikantin sekolah bosan tak ada yang harus dilakukan sekarang menunggu acara perlombaan dimulai. Ketujuh sahabat itu hanya bisa duduk sambil melakukan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Taufan yang tadinya mengonceh tak jelas sekarang diam seperti kehabisan suara, mereka semua mulai mengantuk capek menunggu.

"howaaammnn...bosanlah! ngak ada perkerjaan lain!" onceh Gopal. Mereka semua hanya berguman sebagai balasan. "Tunggu sajalah!" jawab Taufan.

"Biasanya kalian bersemangat saat perlombaan akan dimulai?" tanya Ying. "memang benar, tapi sekarang lama bangetlah biasanyakan ngak seperti ini, lambat!" jawab Taufan, dia pun menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi.

"sekarang semua perlombaan final, kan?" tanya Yaya, mereka semua berguman sebagai balasan. "ha-ah, nanti kami akan mengalahkan kelas 12.A dalam pertandingan sepak bola nanti. Yeah pasti kita akan menang ya kan, Gopal?" seru Taufan sambil menyingkut gopal dengan sikunya. "So pasti!" mereka berdua berseru sambi melakukan salam bersahabatan ala TauGo[baca : Taufan dan Gopal].

"Eh, kami juga akan mengalahkan Tim 12,C dalam final basket nanti. Lalu aku yang banyak mencetak poin dan menjadi terpopuler, hahaha..." kata Fang dengan Pdnya.

Krik...krik... [ada jangkrik lewat]

Semuanya hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Fang, merasa dipandang Fang menjadi risih dan menghentikan tawanya. "Apa pandang-pandang?" kata Fang dan kembali dengan sifat dinginnya. Halilintar hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Yaya, Ying nanti penentuan tiga besar lomba Matematika aku yakin nomor satunya aku. Upst..." entah kenapa Gempa menutup mulutnya saat merasakan aura ngelap mengguar dari Yaya dan Ying. Dia keceplosan mengucapkan kalau Gempa yakin dialah yang akan mendapatkan nomor satu.

Aura gelap mengguar begitu saja dari Yaya dan Ying, mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Kilatan imajiner muncul dari mereka berdua. Yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan duo Y itu.

Terdegar suara pengunguman dari arah lapangan sekolah, seorang guru laki-laki berpakaian layaknya seorang pahlawan dan berlogo P dipinggangnya menyuruh agar para murid segera berkumpul dilapangan karna perlombaan fainal Matematika akan dimulai.

Semuanya berkumpul perserta yang masuk dalam final berada ditempat yang telah disediakan. Murid yang memasuki final lima orang termaksud Gempa,Yaya dan Ying. Perlombaan pun dimulai dengan tengang. Aura hitam masih terasa jelas saat bertandingan berlangsung dari Yaya dan Ying. Peserta lainnya hanya bergidik geri kepada mereka berdua, Gempa yang melihatnya hanya sweadrop.

Pertandingan selesai satu jam kemudian, perlombaan selajutnya adalah pertandingan bola basket. Tentunya Halilintar dan Fang mengikuti perlombaan tersebut. Pelombaan berlangsung dengan meriyah para murid meneriaki nama kelas mereka dan para jagoan andalan mereka. Dengan gesit Halilintar melewati lawan-lawan yang ada dihadapannya menuju ring lawan dan langsung melemparnya kedalam lalu mencetak poin.

Melihat itu semuanya berteriak histeris sambil menyebut namanya, Fang hanya mendengus kesal. Pertarungan terus berlanjut dengan sengit berbagai macam aksi yang dikeluarkan oleh Halilintar dan juga Fang membuat semua yang melihatnya terkagum-kangum.

"Ayo, semangat Hali, Fang!" seru Gopal sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"Ya, kami semua mendukungmu!"-Yaya.

"Lawan mereka Kak Hali, hajar mereka Fang!"-Taufan.

"Terus berusaha, jangan menyerah!"-Gempa.

"Kalian berdua pasti menang!"-Ying.

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan dari kelima sahabat Halilintar dan Fang yang menyoraki mereka agar tetap semangat. Mendengar itu mereka berdua menjadi lebih semangat dan merasa bersyukur menpunyai sahabat yang slalu mendukung mereka. Akhirnya pertandingan dimenangkan oleh kelompok Halilintar dan Fang dengan skor 35 : 25 hanya beda sepuluh poin tapi itu cukup memuaskan.

Pertandingan berlanjut pada lomba bola kaki, dengan semangat yang membara Taufan dan Gopal mengikutinya dengan sangat bersemangat. Bagai belut dalam lumpur, Taufan dapat menghindari lawan-lawannya yang berusaha untuk merebut bola darinya. Bola mengelinding cepat diatas tanah, menuju gawang lawan dengan kuat Taufan menendang bola tersebut dan memasuki gawang. Semuanyanya bersorak dengan kemenangan yang mereka peroleh, keringat dipelipis mereka menjadi bukti kemenangan. Semuanya memberikan ucapan selamat kepada mereka berdua termaksud kelima sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Perlombaan selesai mereka bertujuh memilih beristirahat ditaman sekolas dibawah pohon. Sambil menikmati udara yang sejuk dan juga beberapa cemilan.

"Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan" seru Taufan.

"Bukan, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Aduh!... laparlah nasip baik ada donat lobak merah, hmp.." jawab Gopal, lalu memakan sebuah kue dari Fang yang hendak dia makan. "Hei! Jangan ambil donatku, mari kembalikan!" protes Fang berusaha merebut kembali donatnya. Mereka saling merebut dan bertengkar hanya mendapatkan sebuah donat.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar! Ini juga masih banyak!" lerai Yaya sambil menyerahkan beberapa donat. Seketika mereka berdua langsung berhenti dan menyambar donat tersebut. Semua yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop.

"Haiya! Kalian ini seperti orang kelaparanlah!" kata Ying dengan logat chinanya yang kental. Gopal dan Fang tidak memperdulikannya, mereka masih tetap setia memakan donat mereka.

"Hei, kalian semua sudah ada rencana tidak untuk liburan kalian nanti?" tanya Taufan sambil mencomot sebuah donat dan langsung memakannya. "Kalau sekarang belum ada, bingung mau liburan kemana" jawab Yaya.

"Aku pun belum juga kepikiran" jawab Ying. "Kalau aku sih dirumah aja" jawab Fang datar dan melanjutkan kembali memakan donatnya. Dan yang lainnya hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tau, kemana rencana kita liburan nanti" Seru Taufan tib-tiba. "Emang kemana kak?" tanya Gempa. "pokoknya rencananya pasti seru!" jawab Taufan.

"Ayolah! Beritau kami!" Kata Gopal dengan wajah memelas.

"Ngak boleh, karna ini kejutan!" Jawab Taufan sehingga membuat yang lain menjadi penasaran. "Emangnya seberapa terbaiknya rencana itu?" tanya Halilintar.

"Yang pastinya itu akan menjadi sebuah kejutan yang luar biasa senangnya dan tentunya Terbaik..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hore akhirnya selesai...

Gimana para reader bagus tak, maaf kalau tulisannya berantakan, Typu dimana-mana, alurnya kecepatan dan lain-lain. Dan juga mohon maaf up date nya lama.

Mohon untuk semuanya untuk memberikan kritik dan sarannya untuk cerita Dindha ini. Din sangat membutuhkan itu untuk cerita Din agar menjadi lebih baik lagi. Jangan lupa RnR ya!

Sampai jumpa lagi chap depan.

Salam Dindha, Terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya**

"Aku tau, kemana rencana kita liburan nanti" Seru Taufan tib-tiba. "Emang kemana kak?" tanya Gempa. "pokoknya rencananya pasti seru!" jawab Taufan.

"Ayolah! Beritau kami!" Kata Gopal dengan wajah memelas.

"Ngak boleh, karna ini kejutan!" Jawab Taufan sehingga membuat yang lain menjadi penasaran. "Emangnya seberapa terbaiknya rencana itu?" tanya Halilintar.

"Yang pastinya itu akan menjadi sebuah kejutan yang luar biasa senangnya dan tentunya Terbaik..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animosta Studio**

 **Cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan saja**

 **Rating : T**

 **Ngere : Adventure, friendship etc.**

 **Warning : ooc, oc [ mungking ada], Typu dll.**

 **~~HAPPY READING~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Classmeeting, acara perpisahan diadakan untuk berpisah dengan anak-anak kelas 12. Yang akan menempuh pelajaran kejenjang tinggi. Acara itu diadakan dengan meriah namun ujung-ujungnya terharu juga.

Dengan nilai yang memuaskan mereka semua lulus dan alhamdulillah tidak ada yang tertinggal kelas, semuanya seratus persen lulus. Apa lagi dengan Yaya dan Ying, mereka menjadi juara satu Fang juara dua dan disusul Halilintar dan Gempa juara tiga.

Tampa terasa hari semakin sore dan mereka pulang kerumah dengan seyum yang terpatri diwajah.

Taufan merebahkan tubuhnya kesofa diruang tengah disusul Gempa disampingnya. Sedangkan Halilintar berjalan mengambil handuknya dan langsung kekamar mandi.

"selamat ya Gempa, kamu dapat juara 3" ucap Taufan sembrani menjabat tangan dengan Gempa.

"Kakak juga selamat, rengking 5 itu terbaik tau?" ucap Gempa.

"Iya kau benar, aduh! Lelahnya aku pergi kekamar dulu!" ucap Taufan, lalu bangkit dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas.

Gempa melihat kepergian Taufan dari bawah lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Rencananya mau buat makan malam untuk mereka nanti, Gempa memeriksa kulkas dan membongkar isinya dan menemukan pasta.

"sudah lama aku tidak makan pasta" ucapnya sendiri dan segera membuat pasta dengan saus sambal dan daging ayam.

.

* * *

.

Suasana pada pagi hari buta yang ramai disebuah stasiun kereta api. Disana dipenuhi oleh orang yang baru saja keluar dari KA.

Disana banyak sekali orang lalu lalang ada yang menunggu kedatangan kereta selanjutnya dan lain-lain. Dan ada pula orang pedangang asongan berteriak sambil menjajakan barang-barangnya.

Seorang pemuda berdiri dengan koper-kopernya berada disampingnya. Mata biru lautnya bergerak seperti mencari sesuatu, ekspresinya datar dan tenang. Matanya menyapu seluruh tempat itu tak lama seorang pemuda yang berwajah sama dengannya datang kearahnya sambil membawa dua buah botol minum.

"Maaf terlambat ini minumannya! Tadi banyak juga yang mengantri disana." Ucap pemuda tersebut sambil memberi satu botol minum kepada pemuda bermata biru laut tersebut.

Dia membuka botol minum tersebut dan meminumnya, begitu juga dengan pemuda berwajah sama dengannya.

"ayo kita pergi sebelum waktu subuh!" perintah pemuda bermata biru laut dengan datar. Dan segera berjalan kearah taxi yang juga sudah ada disana, disusul oleh pemuda yang berwajah sama dengannya.

"aku tidak sabar melihat wajah mereka setelah melihat kita nanti, Air"

"Ya!" pemuda yang diketahui bernama Air menjawab dengan singkat balasan dari pemuda yang diketahui bernama Api yang duduk disebelahnya.

"ini akan jadi kejutan yang sangat menarik. Oh ya, Air! Apa mereka tetap seperti dulu ya!"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Saat dilihat ternyata Air sudah tertidur dengan keadaan duduk. Api hanya mengembungkan pipinya sadar bahwa tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Mobil melaju dipagi buta nan dingin ini, matahari masih belum menampakan sinarnya dilangit. Mereka berdua menuju sebuah rumah yang dihuni oleh tiga orang kakak beradik yang dimana tuan rumah tidak tau akan kedatangan seorang tamu yang tak diduga-duga.

.

* * *

.

Matahari terbit menampakan sinarnya yang menghangatkan pagi yang dinginnya menusuk tulang. Melewati sel-sela gorden disebuah kamar bercat biru tua, sinar itu membuat sipemilik kamar merasa terganggu menarik selimutnya menutupi kepalanya.

Bunyi suara dari jam beker membuat jengkel sipemilik kamar, dengan mata yang masih tertutup dia menekan tombol pada jam beker tersebut dan kembali tidur.

Namun tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel dari luar menambah kesal dia menyingkap selimutnya lalu berjalan kepintu depan. Saat dijalan dia masih mengumpulkan nyawanya karna masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Diluar bel ditekan dengan brutal oleh seseorang dikarnakan sang pemilik rumah lama dibuka. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Taufan menggertakkan giginya jengkel. Bel masih ditekan dengan brutal sampai-sampai Halilintar dan Gempa terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Tingg...Tongg...

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!"ucap Taufan, sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Tingg... Tongg...Tingg...Tongg...

"Iya ya, bawel! Bisa sabar sedikit ngak da-" mata Taufan terbelalak ketika melihat dua orang yang ada didepannya. Dia sungguh tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Seseorang tolong tampar dia, mungkinkah dia bermimpi?

Disaat itu Halilintar dan Gempa menghampiri Taufan yang masih mematung didaun pintu dan berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut nih? Meganggu aja!"

"Hai Kak Taufan, Kak Hali, kak Gempa juga. Apa kabar?" seruan itu sukses membuat mata Halilintar dan Gempa terbelalak dan mematung ditempat. Didepan mereka terdapat dua orang pemuda.

Yang satu bermata merah apinya, memakai topi dikedepankan dan agak keatas, memakai kaus oblong putih dan jeket berlengan panjang berwarna orenge, bercelana berwarna biru dongker dan panjang juga sepatu berwarna hitam tersenyum lebar kearah mereka.

Dan pemuda disebelahnya bermata biru laut, memakai topi dikedepankan dan agak kebawah, memakai kaus oblong abu-abu dan jaket berlengan panjang berwarna biru. Bercelana panjang berwarna hitam dan juga sepatu berwarna hitam.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Air itu hanya menatap datar kepada tiga orang sang pemilik rumah yang mematung dihadapannya. Dia tau semua akan menjadi seperti ini sesuai rencana Api.

"Hei... kak?" panggil Api sembrani melambai-lambaikan tanganya dihadapan mereka. Mereka bertiga pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap bingun kearah Api dan Air.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian datang kemari? Dan kenapa tidak kalian beritahu kami?" Tanyan Taufan. Api hanya bisa menyengir sedangkan Air tidak merespon dan menatap Api menyuruhnya untuk menceritakan semua.

"jadi begini..."

"tunggu! nanti saja menceritakannya, sekarang kalian berdua masuk dulu!" berkataan Api terpotong oleh Gempa. Dia menyuruh Api dan Air masuk dan menceritakannya didalam.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu!" ucap Api sembrani menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Dia menceritakan kepada Halilintar, Gempa dan Taufan rencananya membuat kejutan bersama Air dengan kedatangan mereka. Mereka berdua akan menghabiskan waktu liburannya bersama mereka bertiga. Mereka disuruh oleh orang tuanya untuk berlibur disana, dari pada hanya tidur-tiduran dikamar.

"Api! Hoaa.. makin rame nih rumah, kita akan bersenang-senang bersama!" ucap Taufan sambil memeluk Api.

"itu benar kak" ucap Api membalas pelukan mereka. lainnya hanya sweadrop melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Sekolah kalian bagaimana? Emang sudah selesai?"

"sudah bahkan lebih cepat dari kakak" jawab Api melepaskan pelukannya menjawab pertanyaan Gempa. Sedangkan Air sudah tidur dari tadi diatas sofa. Halilintar yang melihatnya menghela nafas pelan.

"sebaiknya kamu istirahat sekarang!" ucapnya sembrani berjalan kekamarnya. "Aku mau melanjutkan tidurku yang tertunda" lanjutnya. Api melihat kepergian Halilintar dari bawah.

"mau kubuatkan teh? Pasti lelah menempuh jalanan sejauh itu" tawar Gempa, dia hendak berdiri dan bejalan kedapur. Namun langsung dicegat oleh Api.

"tidak kak terima kasih, aku mau tidur saja"

"Yaudah sana pergi tidur!" perintah Taufan, Api pun membereskan barang-barangnya dan berjalan ketangga. Gempa hanya tersenyum melihat Api yang kesusahan membawa kopernya keatas.

"Kak Taufan! Pinjam kamarnya sebentar!" teriak Api dari lantai atas tepatnya dalam kamar Taufan. Dia meletakan koper-kopernya didinding lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur.

"Hei, itu kamarku tidur saja dikamarmu!" teriak Taufan dari banyak tidak terima kamarnya diambil alih oleh Api.

"Ayolah, Cuma sebentar saja koq"

"tidak-tidak! Itu kamarku, kamarmu ada disebelah!"

"Cuma hari ini aja. Belehlah, ya ya!"teriak Api, memohon. Taufan tetap tidak membolehkan Api tidur dikamarnya. Permintaannya tidak dikabulkan dengan kesal Api berdiri dan keluar dari kamar.

"DASAR PELIT!' teriak Api dari atas. Taufan yang mendengar itu tidak terima dikatakan pelit dan balas meneriakinya.

"DASAR KOMPOR!"

"BADAI TAUFAN!"

"PEREMPUAN PMS!"

"KEREMPENG KALO NGOMONG DIJAGA!"

"HEI, MULUTMU YANG HARUS DIJAGA!"

"KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH!" teriakan Halilintar membuat sahutan-sahutan yang keluar dari mulut mereka berhenti. Mereka tidak mau membuat singa yang ada dihadapan mereka makin buas lagi. Eh, maksudnya Halilintar. Mereka telah mengganggu Halilintar dari mimpi indahnya.

Halilintar menatap tajam kearah mereka yang masih diam bak patung. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dipelipis mereka sampai Gempa yang tidak berbuat apapun dapat merasakan aura Halilintar dari dapur. Air? Dia masih tertidur pulas diatas sofa merasa tidak ternganggu dengan teriakan tadi dan aura hitam Halilintar.

"Kalau kalian berteriak seperti itu sekali lagi-"

Nguuk...

"Kalian akan tau akibatnya" ancaman dari Halilintar membuat mereka terdiam berkutik, mereka hanya pasrah dengan ancaman itu. Halilintar pun masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah memastikan mereka tidak berbuat macam-macam lagi.

Taufan dan Api akhirnya bernafas lega dengan kepergian Halilintar. Sungguh mereka sangat ketakutan tadi, tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu tidur Halilintar kalau tidak kalian semua taulah akibatnya.

.

* * *

.

Jaket merah bercorak api tampa lengan itu disambar oleh siempunya dan memakainya, pemuda bermata merah api itu turun dari janjang. Suara hentakan kaki terdengar diteliga Taufan.

"pagi Kak Taufan! pagi kak Gempa!" seru Api tak lupa dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Dia memilih duduk disamping Taufan.

"pagi, kenapa sekarang bangun engak besok aja!" ucap Taufan, tampaknya dia masih kesal. Api yang mendengarkan itu hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, cemberut.

"Sekalian aja ngak bangun-bangun!" ucap Api jengkel, Taufan pun tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Api.

"Jangan segitunya kali, aku hanya bercanda" ucap Taufan, tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya menahan tawanya dan tangannya satu lagi memegangi perut. Tawanya tertahan dia tidak mau dihanjar Api karna telah menertawakannya.

"sudah-sudah! Dimana Air dan Kak Hali?" tanya Gempa sembrani menyerahkan segelas susu coklat ke Api dan langsung disambar olehnya.

"Mungkin mereka masih diatas" jawab Taufan, dia mendekatkan sebuah toples yang berisi biskuit yang berbangai bentuk, membuka lalu memakannya. Api yang melihat biskuit itu begitu tergoda dengan bentuknya.

"ini biskuit Kak Yaya, kan?" tanya Api mengambil satu buah biskuit lalu memakannya.

"Iya itu biskuitnya" jawab Taufan menatap Api bingun.

"Ada apa kak?"

"Oh, engak papa " Taufan memilih untuk melanjutkan memakan biskuitnya menunggu masakan Gempa selesai.

.

.

.

Diruang tengah mereka berkumpul sambil menonton Tv, tapi mereka tidak menghiraukan acaranya. Dengan bosan Taufan menekan remot Tv mengganti siaran sambil beberapa kali menguap. Api hanya menatap bosan melihat siaran yang terus ditukar oleh Taufan.

Gempa memilih membaca buku ditemani dengan cemilan biskuit Yaya. Halilintar bermain dengan Hp-nya dan earphone terpasang ditelinganya, mengusap-usap layar Hp mencari lagu yang sesuai. Air, dia sudah tertidur dengan pulas dilantai disamping Gempa, memeluk mesra bantal gulingnya.

"Kak Taufan, main diluar yuk!"a jak Api, seketika wajah bosan Taufan berubah senang. Tampa menjawab Taufan langsung mematikan Tv dan berjalan mengambil sepatunya.

"Kak Hali! Gempa! Main diluar yuk! Air bangun Ayo keluar!" Taufan mengoyang-goyang badan Air.

"Emang kemana?" tanya Air dengan suara serak khas orang baru tidur.

"keluar aja, bosan dirumah terus"

"Bagaimana ketaman aja, kita ajak teman-teman yang lain!" usul Gempa, dan langsung disetujui oleh Taufan dan Api.

"Ide yang bagus, aku setuju" ucap Halilintar dia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Dengan malas Air berdiri dan mengikuti Taufan dari belakang sebenarnya dia ingin tidur sekarang.

"Ye! Ketaman, semoga Kak Yaya datang membawa biskuinya yang sedap itu!" ucap Api senang.

"Aku juga mulai lapar" kata Air seraya memberbaiki topinya yang tertiup angin, sekarang angin lumanyan kencang disana.

"Lah! Padahal baru tadi kau makan, Air. sekarang masih lapar juga?" Kata Taufan.

"Itu tadi, sekarang lapar lagi" jawab Air dia menyandarkan punggungnya kepohon dibelakangnya. Angin berhembus menggoyang-goyangkan rambutnya yang hitam legam.

"Hmn.. yelah tu!" ucap Taufan dia memilih memanjat keatas pohon dan melihat disekitar. Api yang melihat Taufan juga memanjat pohon yang dipanjat Taufan. Mudah bagi mereka berkat tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"owah! Indahnya" ucap mereka serentak berdecak kagum, pemandangan taman ini kalau dilihat dari atas sungguh indah. Berbagai jenis bunga yang berwarna warni menambahkan keindahan.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kesini ternyata masih seperti dulu. Indah dan cantik!" ucap Api, dia terus mengonceh tangannya mencubuti daun-daun yang berada didekatnya.

"Ya, Jangan dirusakin juga pohonnya! Udah capek merawatnya tau!" kata Taufan sedikit berteriak, lalu turun dari pohon itu. "Maaf!" jawab Api singkat, dan turun mengikuti Taufan.

"Mereka semua lama banget, mau sampai jam berapa, hah?" ucap Halilintar geram, orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Sebentar lagi mereka datang" ucap Gempa, dia berjalan mendekat kesebuah bunga Dandelion. Angin berhembus menerbangkan bibit-bibit bunga tersebut dilangit yang biru itu. Seseorang berlari menghampiri mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya keatas.

"Hei, Kalian semua!" seru seseorang itu, tubuhnya gempal dan kulitnya sedikit gelap. Gempa tersenyum dia mengetahui pria tersebut dia adalah sahabat baiknya.

"Hei, Gopal!" seru Gempa, pria yang diketahui bernama Gopal makin mempercepat larinya. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!" ucap Gopal, sembrani mengatur napasnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian tiga orang remaja berlari menghampiri mereka. Satu laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan.

"Hei semua, maaf buat kalian menunggu!" ucap seorang gadis yang memakai jilbab pink.

"Yaloh, maaf!" ucap perempuan disebelahnya yang berambut hitam diikat dua.

"Engak apa koq, lagian ngak lama banget" ucap Gempa.

"Sebentar apanya sudah setengah jam ditunggu. Ini juga landak unggu lambat!" ejek Halilintar, mendengar itu Fang jadi geram berniat membalas tapi dicengat oleh Yaya.

"Cukup! Baru aja sampai udah bikin ribut!" ucap Yaya marah. Fang memilih memalingkan wajahnya, Halilintar hanya cuek memilih berkutat pada Hp-nya.

"Api! Oh Api kau kah itu dah lama aku tak bertemu denganmu. Kau makin imut aja. Kau juga Air, aduh! aku kangen sama kalian tau?" kata Yaya, dia mencubit pipi Api dan Air yang tembem menurutnya itu. Sedangkan siempunya pipi membiarkan pipinya dicubit oleh Yaya.

"Api juga kangen sama Kak Yaya, benarkan Air?" ucap Api.

"Benar!" jawab Air singkat. Yaya pun melepaskan cubitan ganasnya membuat pipi mereka memerah. Dia mengeluarkan bungkusan yang berisi buskuit yang dia buat lalu menyerahkannya kepada Api dan Air.

"Nah! Ini biskuit untuk kalian ambilah!" ucap Yaya, menyerahkan bungkusan itu dan langsung disambut oleh Api.

"owah! Terima kasih Kak" Api membuka bungkusan itu lalu memakan buskuit Yaya. Matanya berbinar, dia begitu menyukai buskuitnya.

"Ini enak sekali" ucap Api. Air tidak mengatakan apapun dia konsentrasi dengan memakan biskuit itu. Yaya yang melihat itu tersenyum senang dan menawarkan biskuitnya kepada teman-temannya.

"Apa ada makanan lain? Donat lobak merah gitu!" ucap Fang dengan wajah masam diwajahnya, dia mengambil satu buah biskuit ragu-ragu memakannya.

"Makan aja yang ada disini, biskuitku itu enak tau?" ucap Yaya sedikit kesal. Kalau ingin dia akan memberitau kesemua orang biskuitnya itu sangat lezat, semua orang akan menyesal jika tidak memakannya.

"Aku hanya bertanya itu aja marah, dasar cerewet!" ucap Fang dengan suara pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Yaya.

"Apa kau bilang!" seru Yaya marah.

"Tidak ada!" ucap Fang, dia memilih menjauh dari Yaya, agar terhindar dari amukannya.

"Kak Yaya, tidak berubah ya!" bisik Api ke Taufan yang duduk disebelahnya. Taufan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Taufan!" panggil Gopal.

"Ya?"

"Tapi kau mau memberitau kami rencana liburan kita yang menurutmu itu sungguh akan menyenangkan, sekarang beritau kami!"perintah Gopal dengan wajah yang serius. Api mendengar itu duduk lebih dekat ke Taufan dan memasang muka berbinar-binar.

"benarkah itu? Kemana? Ayo cepat katakan Kak!" ucap Api antusias dia mengguncang-guncang badan Taufan.

"Ya, kau sudah ada ide, kah?" ucap Ying yang dari tadi diam menonton mereka.

"Kalu idenya bangus aku setuju" ucap Halilintar datar. Dia terus berkutat dengan Hp-nya.

"Semoga juga ada pelajarannya" Ucap Gempa. Air hanya mengiyakan ucapan mereka semua.

"Ok, akan kuucapkan tapi kalian harus latihan selama tiga hari, Olahraga setiap pagi dan sore, berjalan ditempat tinggi..." Taufan memberi jeda dalam perkataanya.

"lalu kita harus berkumpul disini kembali pagi-pagi sekitar jam enam, jangan lupa bawa perlengkapan perkemahan kalian, makanan, minuman, jaket, senter, kalau mau kalian boleh bawa kamera!" jelas Taufan panjang lebar, yang lain menatap bingun sekalingus tidak percaya.

"Apa kita mau berkemah?" Tanya Api bingung.

"Iya sih, tapi lebih dari itu!" jawab Taufan enteng. Api masih bingung dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"mendaki gunung?" Tanya Yaya. Taufan menggeleng masih belum tepat.

"Ayolah kemana emangnya sih!" ucap Halilintar. Lama-lam sebal juga dia dari tanya, nih anak buat orang lain bikin bingung.

"Sabar Kak! Tiga hari nanti kalian semua akan tau koq!" jawab Taufan enteng, dia wajahnya memasang seringai misterius membuat yang lain makin bingung dibuatnya.

Ok, sekarang kita hanya tinggal menunggu tiga hari entah kemana simata biru itu akan membawa mereka. Semonga saja pikiran Taufan tidak terlalu liar rencananya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Owah... akhirnya up date juga!

Maafkan saya karna telah lambat up datenya TWT. Semoga ngak ada yang kecewa. Api sama Air muncul! Emang ngak ada rencana sih tapi gemes aja memunculkan mereka :3. Petualangan mereka dimulai nih, chap depan dimulai. Hahaha... dah gatal tanganku #garuk2tangan.

Ada yang tau ide liburan Taufan? Pasti ngak ada kan, hahaha... aku juga ngak tau #dibogem.

Terima kasih yang udah mereview, follow dan fav fic-ku. Senangnya!

Sampai jumpa dichap berikutnya. Salam Dindha!

Jangan lupa RnR!


End file.
